The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Vehicles include an internal combustion engine that generates drive torque. An intake valve is selectively opened to draw air into a cylinder of the engine. The air mixes with fuel to form an air/fuel mixture. The air/fuel mixture is combusted within the cylinder. An exhaust valve is selectively opened to allow the exhaust gas resulting from combustion to exit the cylinder.
The engine outputs torque to a transmission via a crankshaft. An alternator and one or more other components are driven by the crankshaft via a belt/pulley arrangement. The alternator converts mechanical power from the engine into electrical power. The electrical power may be used, for example, to charge one or more batteries of the vehicle and/or to operate electrical components of the vehicle.